Her Rose
by cosettex
Summary: Despite Voldemort and the dark side winning the war, not every Death Eater is happy. Particularly not Bellatrix since her lord is married to another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

The world was theirs. The final battle had been fought and won, Harry Potter had been killed on the battleground, his head placed on a high stake for all to see. After their victorious retreat, the Dark Lord and his followers had returned to Riddle Mansion for the evening's celebrations. Prisoners (mostly women) had been brought as well so as to provide entertainment for the ravenous Death Eater troops who took their prey and scurried to more secluded areas. The inner circle, however, remained in their seats which formed a half circle around the Dark Lord's armchair.

"Tomorrow we will have a press conference. The new heads of department will be announced; I trust you all remember and are contented with your given positions?" Voldemort said, looking around at his followers who nodded, small smiles on their faces.

"I suggest you start preparing your acceptance speeches for when you are sworn into office, the people need to be assured, because otherwise they will start to rebel, and an empire is most vulnerable at its birth."

"What about the muggles and muggleborns, milord?" Avery muttered, staring intently at his master.

"They will be left alone for the time being. Once power has been consolidated, we will turn the people against the muggles and muggleborns so that they themselves will ask us to annihilate them."

A few people smiled and nodded appreciatively. However, a curly-haired witch seated next to Narcissa was smiling the most as she regarded her husband proudly. Sitting on the sofa across from Hermione, Bellatrix bit her bottom lip and glared.

"Right now the people expect us to murder and torture left and right; they think we will rule with an iron fist – which we will but they don't need to know – and if they see that these things don't happen, if they find kindness where they expected hostility, they will be all the more grateful, and thus, loyal," Voldemort finished. Just then a house elf appeared holding a silver platter with glasses filled with bubbling champagne. Everyone present took one except for the mudblood, Bellatrix noticed, who waved the house elf off while placing a hand on her swollen stomach. No one knew why the Dark Lord had taken Hermione Granger as his wife. Some said that it was to aggravate the Order and use her against Potter after which she would be disposed of. However, barely a month after the wedding, her pregnancy had been announced and so that explanation was discarded. Now all the Death Eaters could do was wonder and get on their new mistress' good side. Bellatrix was not one of these Death Eaters. She hated the curly-haired bitch and had no qualms about letting her know.

"Bellatrix."

Rodolphus' hand squeezed his wife's who turned her furious eyes from the Dark Lady to her weary husband.

"What?" she hissed.

"Stop glaring at the lady in the Dark Lord's presence," he replied, turning to look at Bellatrix who pulled her hand out of his and rolled her eyes back onto the mudblood who was now chatting animatedly with Narcissa. Bellatrix huffed and looked away; she made a mental note to reprimand her sister later. How dare Narcissa act friendly towards the mudblood fully knowing what her sister had lost to her. Bellatrix averted her eyes from the center table she had been staring at pensively and planted them instead on the flower of her desire, her lord. Bellatrix had always thought of him as a rose, what with his beautifully chiseled face (he had gotten rid of the snake face right after the battle had been won), his lush black hair and long-lashed brown eyes, he was angelically beautiful. However, underneath the breathtaking, perfumed petals lay rows of thorns ready to milk their victim of as much blood and pain as was possible. "There is a fine line between fear and worship," he had told her as they'd surveyed the Death Eaters choosing their prisoners. He had looked down at her with a small smile, his feared snake face transformed into his worship-worthy human visage. She had been confused when he had told her this; however, Bellatrix hadn't wanted him to think her daft; so she had smiled knowingly and looked back at the corpses being moved from the battlefield. From the corner of her eye, Bellatrix had seen the amused smirk on his face, and her heart had sank. How stupid had she been to think she could hoodwink his genius? Now, however, Bella smiled a tight-lipped smile as the train of realization hit her: her lord, with his handsome face, was worthy of being placed up on a pedestal to be worshipped as people of beauty often are. However, because he is Dark Lord, the element of fear comes in, and how could people's blood not freeze in their veins when they realize that this monster has an angel's appearance? It is easy to confront an evil that is as evil is portrayed: ugly, insane, and unrefined, but what happens if evil is beautiful, intelligent and sophisticated? Like a person drawn to a rose, they know it is dangerous and are fearful of its prominent thorns, but the colors are so vivid and shining; the petals like burgundy strips of velvet so soft and perfect opening up invitingly . . . ouch! A fat drop of blood wells up on the freshly made cut, and the person scolds themselves for their foolishness, and the rose smiles and opens up its petals more, ready to find the next victim to fall for such a skilled temptress. . . .

"Bellatrix, there must be a lot on your mind if you have been quiet this whole time. Care to share?" her rose uttered, head propped on his fist.

Bellatrix smiled. "I was just thinking about our victory, my lord."

Voldemort gave a brief nod and looked away; she knew he knew it was a lie, and so she made small talk with her husband while throwing glances at her lord who was conversing with Lucius and Dolohov. Suddenly, his eyes met hers, and she heard his voice in her head.

_When I leave, come to the foyer._

She smiled knowingly and turned back to Rodolphus, her heart swelling with excitement and apprehension. She was ready to be the next victim for such a skilled temptress . . . her rose, her lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks to vertpassionrouge and niciq4 for your reviews, they really made my day! Now on with the show.

* * *

Not ten minutes after her lord had broken into her mind, he excused himself; gave his wife a kiss, and departed the room without as much as a glance at Bellatrix.

"I'm going to go get a drink," she announced to her husband. Before he could reply, she stood up and hurried over to the bar at the end of the ballroom where a large crowd of people were congregated. Bellatrix went into the inebriated sea of humans, and once she was certain her husband had lost sight of her, swept past the bar and out a small door leading to the foyer where her lord waited. She called for him softly. His head turned her way, and he quickly made his way over to her. He took her hand (Bellatrix was all smiles and her heart jumped), and led her out the front doors. He didn't speak to her as they walked, but Bellatrix didn't mind, she was too busy plotting ways of getting what she wanted: to become her lord's woman once more. They made their way along the moonlit grounds bordering the mansion and into the maze-like garden known as 'lovers maze' because, with its tall hedges and complicated paths, it was a very safe place for lovemaking under the stars. He led her through the tall, green hedges until they reached the middle of the maze where the beautiful rose garden was located. Bellatrix smiled at the irony as he let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"So, did you notice anyone that was acting suspiciously? Someone who would be likely to attempt a power grab?"

Bellatrix shook her head and tried to keep the disappointment from showing on her face. He had brought her to Lovers Maze to talk business?

"Well then, what were you thinking about?" he pressed on, brown eyes digging into her onyx ones.

"It was nothing of major importance to our cause, my lord," Bellatrix said curtly.

"I saw you looking at me, I won't ask again." He pulled out his wand to prove his point.

"I was reminiscing about when we were together," Bellatrix said, trying to sound cold and detached. He acknowledged her response with an awkward silence. His expression became guarded.

"You have a husband you should be reminiscing about, Bella," Voldemort said quietly, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"My lord, with all due respect," Bellatrix said trying to keep her voice even. "Titles or the sanctity of marriage didn't seem to mean anything when we started our affair, and you were unmarried while I wasn't."

His eyes flashed blood red like the rose she always compared him to. His hand shot out and clamped down on her upper arm before yanking her towards him, Bellatrix stumbled and her hands landed on his chest to stop herself from falling on him.

"I am starting to regret ever having laid a finger on you, for ever since you have been insubordinate and disrespectful," he hissed, tightening his hold on her. "You act as if having bedded me made you my equal, but the only person that has the luxury to call herself that is my wife, my equal, and your superior." He ended with a smirk at seeing Bellatrix struggle to keep her cool at his last words.

With a derisive snort, he pushed her away from him and disappeared between the tall, dark green hedges. Bellatrix, who was breathing somewhat heavily, broke into a fast walk and followed him. She stopped when she hit a wall of greenery; there was a path to her right and left, but which to take? Suddenly, she heard a branch snap from a footstep. She broke into a run and veered right. Just when she thought she would lose him in the maze again, she saw the tip of his overcoat and his heel for a brief second as he turned right.

"My lord!" she called out and rushed around the corner only to stop abruptly so as to prevent herself from crashing into his waiting form.

"I wish to get back to my wife, Bellatrix, what is it?" he said, eyebrow raised. She didn't reply. Instead, she took a daring step towards him, and pressed her lips to his. Just when she was about to start exploring more of his mouth, he gave her a hard shove. Bellatrix stumbled away. His hand lashed out and hit her on the cheek with a deafening blow; he then pulled out his wand and aimed it at her.

"Crucio."

Bellatrix fell on the dewy grass in familiar, yet unbearable pain. Normally she wouldn't have minded; however, this time, anger surged in between the pain and slowly started barricading Bellatrix's mind and body from the pain of the cruciatus . . . . All of a sudden, the pain along with the curse was gone. Bellatrix sat up, and it was then that she noticed the look on her lord's face: a mix of anger and astonishment.

"How did you do that?" he asked snappily.

"How did I do what, my lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Stand up when I'm talking to you!" he yelled, his balled-up fist held rigidly at his side. Bellatrix scrambled onto her feet just as Voldemort took two giant steps towards her, grabbed her arm, and pushed her against the hedge.

"How did you throw off the cruciatus? No one's ever done that."

"I didn't realize I had," she replied breathless. The amount of power that radiated from him in his rage, overwhelming and intoxicating.

"What did you do? What were you thinking when you threw it off?" he went on, his face coming closer to hers.

"I was angry that you reacted that way to my kiss," Bellatrix whispered, eyes glinting. He smirked and twisted her arm a little more; he teasingly brought his face closer to hers so that their lips were less than an inch away from each other.

"A lot of people feel anger when the Cruciatus is cast upon them, but none throw it off. What was really on your mind?" his eyes bore into hers. Bellatrix smirked.

"Why does the lord ask when he can go in and see for himself?" she muttered.

"Because I want to hear you say it, Bella," he replied impatiently, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"I was angry that you were using the Cruciatus curse when there was something else I'd have liked you to be using on me." Bellatrix brought her free hand up to his abdomen and slipped it inside his overcoat so that she was fingering the crackling cotton shirt all the way down to his belted pants.

"Bellatrix," he murmured warningly as her hand went below the belt.

"I was thinking about all those times when you would take me on your desk or up against a wall . . . ."

Her hand was now massaging the junction between his crotch and his leg; however, she made sure to stay away from the real target. She was holding out on him, and it was making him impatient, but Bellatrix didn't care, she liked teasing him.

"I was thinking -"

She was cut off by him violently capturing her mouth while letting go of her arm which she placed around his neck as he hoisted her up against the hedge. Bellatrix heard the cracking of small branches breaking as she was pressed up against the maze wall; there was even the flutter of wings as a bird fled his lair in indignation.

"My lord," she moaned into his mouth as they deepened the kiss. He pushed up her dress, his hands over her legs which were wrapped tightly around his hips. Abruptly, they broke the kiss and untangled themselves. Panting, Bellatrix pulled her dress over her head and threw it on the ground with a vengeance. Her underwear and heels came off last in a rabid rampage while he unbuckled his belt with nimble fingers and pulled down his pants and underwear all at once. Bellatrix jumped on him and began unbuttoning his white shirt in a frenzy as the lust in the air became so powerful and overwhelming, it was almost palpable. Their kiss gradually became more violent and clumsy as desire reached unparalleled levels. Their teeth were clinking like swords against each other and Bellatrix tasted blood as he bit down on her bottom lip. She moaned in anticipation as she felt his erection against her inner thigh, just when she was hoisting herself up onto his member, he took her off the hedge and they came down on the grass. She felt him push into her as she reclaimed his swollen lips. Bellatrix arched her back off the wet grass and moaned loudly as he penetrated her moist cavern. Bellatrix tightened herself as he began to move out of her. He moaned and thrust himself forcefully into her as he reclaimed Bellatrix's mouth and drowned out her cry of ecstasy.

"Oh my lord," Bellatrix whispered, eyes closed. He was now kissing and biting one side of her neck as he ran his nails down the other causing goosebumps to appear all along her body. "My lord!" She cried out. His other hand was squeezing her breast in tune with each forceful thrust; Bellatrix cried out gibberish and gasped as each thrust sent a powerful wave of pleasure. She moaned loudly causing him to speed up, sweat dripping from his forehead and hair. Bellatrix felt herself coming close to her climax; her hips started thrusting up to meet his. Bellatrix pulled his head down for a kiss as they moaned and gasped into each other's mouths. Bellatrix came first with a loud cry as she clenched herself around him causing him to come a second later. After he came, she felt him lay down his exhausted form on her, his heart was beating fast, and his chest was dampened with sweat. They lay on top of each other for a few more seconds; once Voldemort had regained his strength, he raised himself off her and moved towards their heap of clothes. He threw her dress at her and began pulling up his pants. Bellatrix looked up at him expecting him to say something to her, but he just dressed quietly. Bellatrix summoned her underwear and began dressing.

"You go first," he told her as he put on his overcoat. " I have things to do in my office."

He threw her one last nonchalant glance and disappeared between the hedges. Bellatrix finished dressing quickly and tried to keep her disappointment away. He had been so cold to her, her rose. The sex had been amazing as always, but Bellatrix knew it had been just that for him, sex. Nothing more. She quietly followed the path she had seen him take, and soon she was out on the grounds and on her way to the brightly lit mansion. She saw a group of Death Eaters dancing around a giant bonfire. They were screaming and laughing like they were possessed, and Bellatrix wondered if they were drunk or drugged out.

"Where's your drink? It sure took you a long time to get it," Rodolphus muttered as she plopped down next to him. She glared at him.

"I got sick, and I was throwing up," she replied briefly. She turned to look at her sister who still deep in conversation with Hermione. Bellatrix smirked as she saw the mudblood throw back her head in laughter, if only she knew . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks to all who reviewed (if you haven't reviewed please do)! Your feedback is very important. Now, in response to reviews:

niciq4: As you'll witness in this chapter, Bella is the one you need to worry about!

Tulpylak, thanks so much for your kind words! I'm glad you liked my prose. Anyway, it's funny you mentioned the Hermione/Volds situation because when I finished writing this chapter I thought I'd written them a bit too fluffy. It will change, though, (he won't beat her or anything - no worries niciq 4 ) their relationship is just cold for the most part.

Kalabangsilver : The fact that the dark side lost and Voldemort got killed is why I hated book 7 so much! It just felt like it ended too happily, and well happy endings are just so trite and unrealistic. Thanks for the comments, hope the Hermione situation clears up for you.

* * *

Barely two weeks after the Dark Lord's victory, a decisive blow was dealt to the resistance: Remus Lupin was captured. The werewolf had taken over as leader after Harry Potter had been killed and, by a slight of overconfidence, had gone out with his girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks on a stroll around Lyon where he was captured. The Dark Lord had guessed their new headquarters would be there. After all, Bill Weasley had a house in Lyon, and seeing as in London they had used Sirius Black's house as a base, Voldemort had stationed a handful of spies in the southern French city. Bellatrix's train of thought was interrupted when the doors of the ballroom were opened, and a beaten and sullied Lupin was dragged in by two masked guards. Instantly, the sea of Death Eaters that filled the ballroom began jeering at the resistance leader. The ones that were closer to him, kicking or spitting. Bellatrix turned her head a millimeter to her right so as to observe her lord, expression on his face was lacking; he seemed to be staring at a point on the back of the ballroom past his sea of followers. Suddenly, his eyes blinked rapidly, and he turned his head to the right where his wife stood. Bellatrix noticed Hermione's hand find his as she whispered something to him, Bellatrix strained her ears to hear his response, but the jeers and catcalls of the troops made it impossible. Suddenly, she felt Rodolphus' hand giving hers a squeeze and pulling her towards him. Bellatrix turned to him looking vexed.

"Stop leaning over like that," Rodolphus hissed.

"I wasn't leaning over," Bellatrix replied.

"Yes you were, you just didn't notice," Rodolphus said hurriedly as Voldemort started going down the carpeted stairs until he reached Lupin who was made to kneel at the base of the stairs. Bellatrix heard the rustle of fabric and turned to look at Hermione who was slowly lowering herself in her throne, hand on her side. As she neared the end of her pregnancy, it seemed the woman couldn't be on her feet more than five minutes. Bellatrix looked back at her lord, a hint of a smirk on her face. Thank Merlin she had never had to deal with that. Bellatrix let out a sigh as she heard her lord's waltzing voice, she loved hearing him give speeches or simply talk at length. His voice was charismatic, compelling, commanding, and seductive. Like Orpheus with his lyre, Lord Voldemort and his voice could charm animals and humans alike. Currently, her lord was mocking the werewolf; Bellatrix smirked as he made a particularly vicious comment, he had exceptionally sharp thorns, her rose. Bellatrix turned to look at the mudblood's reaction, but was disappointed to see that her husband's actions hadn't illicited any changes in her eerily calm countenance. Bellatrix turned back to the action in front of her.

"I wonder how Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, and James feel about your failure," Voldemort was saying, hands clasped behind his back as he strolled in circles around Lupin who was sitting slumped on the ground.

"You were their last hope, the last maurader and what did you do? Turn a blind eye on the war, for which so many of your loved ones gave their lives, and go out cavorting with your girlfriend." He tutted and came to a stop in front of Remus. "Very selfish of you, wouldn't you agree? But then again, werewolves are one of the most selfish," he stopped and bent over, "vile, and odious creatures who don't deserve to breathe the same air as a wizard, wouldn't you agree?"

At this point Lupin looked up, a glimmer of fire in his tired eyes. "I do, but at the same time I think hypocrites are less deserving of that honor because at least us, vile creatures, accept who we are unlike hypocrites who revile themselves so much, they pretend to be someone they're not."

"Indeed, you after all tried to play wizard and head up the resistance and look where that got you," Voldemort said nastily. Remus looked up and with the little strength that was left in him, said loudly, "well at least I'm not a half-blood pretending to be a pu –"

Before he could utter his dreaded last word, a jet of green light from Voldemort's wand silenced him. Bellatrix turned as she heard a quiet gasp coming from the mudblood; her previously nonchalant countenance now tinged with turmoil. Bellatrix didn't know what to make of it, did she gasp because of Lupin's death or because of the slight done to her husband? Bellatrix tossed her black hair behind her shoulder, nostrils flaring slightly. How dare that wretched creature bring up that rumor as if it were true! She could see she wasn't the only one angered by this abject attempt at sullying their great lord's image. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix saw Hermione's blue form rise from her chair aided by her personal healer. She left the ballroom through her and the lord's private entrance behind the thrones. Bellatrix turned to look at her lord, but he didn't seem to be aware (or hopefully he didn't care) of his wife's departure. He was too busy addressing his Death Eaters.

* * *

"My lady, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Hermione nodded as she reposed on the bed. "Yes, Dora, don't worry. I just need rest. I will ask you to open the windows though, it's such a beautiful day."

The healer went towards the floor-length windows that led out to a large balcony and opened them. Instantly, a warm summer breeze filled the room. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "You may leave, Dora, I will summon you if I require anything."

The portly blonde bowed slightly and exited the room. Hermione opened her eyes when she heard the door snap shut; she brought her hand to her face and began rubbing her eye forcefully as if trying to erase an image from her mind. Why had he done it? She had told him not to kill him in front of her, and he had agreed just moments before. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing; the effects of the calming draught she had taken had worn off the moment her old teacher was killed in front of her. Hermione almost wanted to scold herself, how could she have assumed that his instincts wouldn't kick in because of her request? After all, if one has a snake for a pet, one oughtn't be surprised when bitten. Still, Hermione countered, if he was always led by his instincts and emotions, then how would he react to their child when he misbehaved? Would he torture first and reprimand later? Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, why was her life so difficult? Why did he have to come into her life two years ago, and why did she have to fall in love with him?

"Are you feeling better? I hadn't noticed you'd left."

"I felt sick," Hermione replied somewhat coldly; her eyes following the patterns on the Victorian canopy over their four-poster bed. She heard him coming towards her, and then the bed dipped when he sat down next to her.

"He left me no choice, I had to kill him."

"You could've stunned him and killed him later when I wasn't in sight!" Hermione snapped and rolled over onto her side so that her back was towards him.

"There was no further need for him, stunning would've made no sense, and –"

"Well then if you knew you were going to kill him, why did you make me go?!" Hermione yelled turning back to face him.

"Because it is your duty as my wife to attend all official events," he replied loudly.

"Well, I'm seven months pregnant and I would think that would excuse me from attending all official events that involve carnage!"

"How hypocritical of you, wife, you don't have a problem with your old friend getting killed so long as you don't see it, but –"

"I do have a problem with it!" Hermione hollered, hoisting herself up on her arms. "But what can I do when him living endangers your own chance at survival!" Hermione finished, her breathing fast and shallow. Suddenly, her face contorted, and she sniffed as she turned away from him and began crying silently. She heard him shift and stretch his body so that his chest was on her back; one long-fingered hand went over her and encased both her small hands giving them a squeeze.

"Hermione," he muttered, kissing the side of her head next to a tear-filled eye. She shook her head and pulled her hands out of his while scooting away from him. He groaned in exasperation and got off the bed. "I am going to be so glad when this pregnancy's over."

"Me being pregnant has nothing to do with it!" Hermione shrieked, her eyes widened in anger.

"What is 'it', Hermione?!" he yelled. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I love you!" Hermione hollered while sitting up with difficulty. "The problem is that I don't know why I love you or even what type of love we have!" Hermione let out a small, high-pitched laugh. "I mean, what do you call a love that's never mentioned? What do you call a love that doesn't inspire passion or lust? And it's all your fault!" Hermione yelled. " You're the one that manipulated me into falling in love with you when I was captured. You could've killed me or left me in a cell to die like you did all the others, but instead you waited until I was broken and suicidal to turn me to your favor!"

"I gave you a choice, and this is what you chose," Voldemort replied simply.

Hermione stared at him like he had just grown another head; even her tears had stopped falling. "You can't be serious. Join me or die is hardly a choice!"

"There are two different outcomes presented and you get to decide between one or the other; last time I checked that constitutes a choice. It's not my fault if your idea of choice differs from mine."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh, half mocking, half pitiful. "You don't even care for me, you only seduced me to hurt Harry, and once he was dead, you were probably going to kill me," her voice got louder and shriller with every word, "but then I got pregnant, and now you are probably just waiting until I have your kid so you can throw me aside like you have done everything and everyone when they lost their usefulness!"

"You are an ungrateful wench!" Tom yelled. "I have done everything for you that I have never done for anyone. I buy you everything you want, I gave you my title and position, I've never hurt you and you dare tell me I only care for myself? Don't kid yourself, wife, if I had wanted you dead I would've killed you with child or without."

No sooner had he finished, Hermione let out a shriek and with a swipe of her hand, caused a lamp on their bedside table to zoom towards him at breakneck speed. Voldemort jumped aside just as the lamp whizzed past his head and crashed against the double doors. Next came books and shoes which an infuriated Hermione aimed at her husband's head and crotch. Voldemort, who had taken a few steps towards her, now put up a shield and backed out of the room. He made sure to slam the door hard so that it almost fell off its hinges. Hermione threw a pillow at the door with one last shriek and then collapsed into a sobbing ball.

* * *

To say that Bellatrix was excited when she received her lord's summon was putting it mildly. She was sure it wasn't for business as her husband hadn't been asked to come along, and that only left one delicious possibility. Bellatrix rushed to her vanity to make sure her hair looked presentable, she also quickly touched up her make-up. She didn't want to keep her lord waiting, but she also wanted to look appealing. As soon as Bellatrix Apparated into the maze where her lord had summoned her, she was greeted by a long bout of the Cruciatus which Bellatrix was sure had completely messed up her hair. She tried to run her hand through it as she stood up.

"You made me wait 53 seconds," he hissed. Her rose was leaning against a yew tree, arms crossed over his chest. "I counted."

"I wanted to look presentable for you, my lord, to look anything but would show a lack of respect for your greatness." Voldemort sniffed, his lips tugging up into a lopsided smile. He pushed himself off the tree with his foot and came towards her. Bellatrix watched him with bated breath as he accosted her; he stopped suddenly and Bellatrix cursed inwardly at being deprived of the closeness she seeked. Voldemort smiled again, his usual tight-lipped smile. She had never seen him truly smile, a shame, Bellatrix thought, because he had such nice teeth.

"Your emotions will cause your downfall, Bellatrix, you must control them for one must never be led by the passions," he said quietly as his eyes landed on her exposed cleavage. Bellatrix had never learned to be demure and low-key like other pureblood women. Flamboyant, shocking and passionate, Bellatrix was a blood red rose surrounded by daises.

"Strip," he told her and sat down on the carved stone bench next to the yew tree. Bellatrix brought her hands to her chest and slowly started unbuttoning her dress; before long, the navy garment pooled around her feet.

"Come," he said. Bellatrix tried to hide her smile as she walked towards him.

"Kneel."

Bellatrix sank to her knees in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. Voldemort spread his legs suggestively, and Bellatrix didn't need anymore telling. She conjured off his pants and enveloped his half erect member with her mouth. If there was one specialty Bellatrix claimed when it came to sex, giving head was it.

"Suck more," he moaned.

Bellatrix did so, suctioning him as much as she could. He groaned and pushed her head towards his crotch making her take him in fully. Bellatrix contained a gag and focused on pleasing him, a salty taste on her tongue. Bellatrix sucked with more urgency as his moans increased along with his hold on her hair. Moments later, he came; Bellatrix swallowed in one gulp and took her mouth of his softening member just as he pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips. She took his shirt off as they kissed; Bellatrix moaned at his mouth's expertise while his hands massaged her breasts. She longed for him to touch her in the most intimate region, but didn't dare ask. Instead, she spread her legs slowly to invite him in. However, his hands never ventured south. Instead, he made her lay face down on the bench. He got on top of her, and she felt his fingers prodding her between the butt cheeks. She heard him mutter something, and cool wet lubricant entered her channel. He pushed into her eagerly, and Bellatrix had to bite back a painful moan. However, with her help, he was soon deeply imbedded in her. A moan escaped him as he started moving forcefully. Bellatrix too was aroused when he started hitting a particularly sweet spot deep inside her. She moaned loudly and spread her legs more, hoping to entice him to touch her there. She cried out in joy when his hand found her wet arousal and started stimulating her. Bellatrix gasped as he increased the force of his thrusts, she arched her pelvis off the bench and started thrusting towards him. Immediately, she regretted this for his hands went from her arousal to her hips which he held in place as his thrusts deepened, and Bellatrix writhed in agony at the lack of stimulation. She could feel that he was close to coming, but what about her? She was ready to hump a fence! Just as was her conjecture, he came with a stifled cry, and pulled out of her. Bellatrix slowly sat up, shaking from arousal. She watched him conjure his discarded robes onto his person and throw her dress at her like he'd done last time.

"You can Disapparate straight from here, the wards are down for another ten minutes." Then he left, Bellatrix felt angry tears well up in her eyes. She brushed them away before allowing her hand to travel down between her legs.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find the light in the room was on; she sat up and looked at their walking closet from where she could hear her husband changing. Hermione bit her lip and began playing with a hangnail on her ring finger, she felt bad about what she'd said to him previously. With a sigh, Hermione laid back down onto the pillows, she was simply too heavy for her arms to bear. Closing her eyes, she decided to pretend to be asleep until he came to bed. She heard him go to the bathroom and brush his teeth after which he entered their bedroom, got into bed and turned off the lights. Just then, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, his eyes were closed. She brought her hand to his cheek, instantly his eyes opened and fixed themselves on her.

"I woke you up," he whispered.

Hermione smiled. "It's fine," she said quietly, her thumb stroking his beautiful high cheekbones. "The lights are what woke me up, not you." He stared at her, his gaze relaxed and appreciative of her touch. Hermione smiled, she loved being alone with her husband because with her, he was a completely different person.

"I'm so sorry about what I said, I was just emotional over Lupin's death."

"It's fine." He smiled. "We'll just blame it on the hormones."

Hermione laughed, quietly at first and then a bit louder. He grinned and brought his head down over hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as her hands weaved themselves in his hair, and their kiss deepened causing her heart to brim with love for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

LazyCatfish27: Why'd he marry Hermione? It was kind of said in the last chapter, but it will be repeated more clearly in this one.

Niciq4: Bellatrix would never lose hope, but it could waver…

Vertpassionrouge: and he gets even meaner…and more bizarre.

Thanks for the reviews guys, and sorry for the wait!

* * *

"That will be all today, Bellatrix."

He untangled his hand from her hair just as she looked up at him, drops of semen on her lips. Her tongue darted out and swept up all the droplets like they were nectar and then recoiled back into its cave. Voldemort snorted, a crooked smile on his lips. The woman's devotion towards him never ceased to amaze him. He closed his legs and leaned back in his desk chair while zipping up his pants.

"My lord."

Voldemort looked up. "What?"

Bellatrix who had stood up by now, threw him a sheepish glance. "I was just wondering if I'd done something to anger you, my lord."

"If I were mad at you, I wouldn't have let you suck my cock. I'd have had you on the ground screaming for mercy," Voldemort said snidely and leaned back in his chair.

"No, of course, my lord," Bellatrix said hurriedly, "it's just you've been colder towards me since our affair started up again."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed mockingly; a smirk on his face. "Our 'affair'? My dear Bella you are confounded. There is no relationship between us."

"I do not understand, milord", Bellatrix said trying to maintain her composure. "We have been having liasons almost on a regular basis –"

"But there are no feelings, Bellatrix," he said standing up with innate finesse and alacrity. "It's just sex."

Bellatrix felt as though the invisible hand of reality reached into her chest and wrenched her heart out. _There are from my part_, she thought as her eyes became downcast to hide the vagrant thought. She felt his hand pulling up her chin to meet his eye-line; Bellatrix closed her eyes and relished in his touch.

"That is not my problem," he whispered. Bellatrix's eyes snapped open and met his cool brown gaze. "I have told you time and again that I do not partake in your feelings."

Bellatrix swallowed, a lump forming in her throat; she blinked rapidly while nodding. "I understand, my lord, and I thank you for your honesty." He must've picked up on her cold tone and hardened eyes for he moved closer to her and raised her chin so as to look into her eyes.

"I will always hold you above the rest of my followers," he went on, his tone softer; his thumb running over her cheek. "You have no idea how much your loyalty and devotion mean to me."

Bellatrix smiled, her eyes glazing over as they always did when she was around him. "Anything for his excellence."

Voldemort smirked and captured her lips. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bellatrix cursed inwardly as he removed his lips from hers and stepped away.

"Come in."

Bellatrix made sure to throw Hermione a cold glare as she entered the room. Hermione acknowledged Bellatrix's look of contempt with a quick, nonchalant glance before turning her full attention to her husband who she embraced with a smile, and captivated with a drawn-out kiss. In her quiet rage, Bellatrix imagined her hand digging into that brown head of curls…wrenching her head back, and hearing that disgusting bitch's neck crack. Bellatrix came down from her cloud at her lord's dismissal, using what little self-restraint Bellatrix had, she bowed her head and silently left the room, the mudblood's smirk burning fresh in her mind.

Hermione watched Bellatrix leave silently; once the wretched woman was out of the room, she looked up at the Dark Lord. "What were you doing with her?"

"Talking, what else did it look like we were doing?" he muttered, forehead creased slightly.

"There was almost no space between the two of you," Hermione went on coldly. He smirked while shaking his head and sitting back down on his chair. "Now you're being paranoid."

"Can you blame me? I know you two have a history," Hermione said eyeing every twitch and crevice on her husband's non-revelatory countenance.

"And it is because of that I can't be too cold to her," he replied calmly. "It would anger her."

"Since when do you care how people react to your actions?"

"I care because I do not wish to have her as an enemy," he replied in an equally sharp-tongued tone.

"The woman is in love with you, she would die rather than do anything to hurt you," Hermione said through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but there is a point where that fanatical love could snap and turn into relentless hatred, and I am not keen to experiment in order to locate that point."

"And what makes you think it is easier to experiment on me?" Hermione whispered angrily. He received her words with silence, his eyes thoughtful and serious.

"You are no blind fanatic like Bellatrix, Hermione, your head will always mandate your heart. That is what I like the most about you."

"That doesn't make it okay for you to be cavorting with others," Hermione said quietly while sitting down.

"I have not been with anyone since you came along, Hermione," he said while leaning back in his seat, brow furrowed slightly. "I confess myself hurt that you would think I would be capable of such a thing."

Hermione sighed and made a downward swatting motion with her hand. "It matters not. You could be lying to my face, and I wouldn't be able to tell."

Voldemort remained quiet, lips pursed slightly.

* * *

Rodolphus acknowledged Bellatrix's apparition into their sitting room with a swift glance from behind his newspaper. Bellatrix stalked past him and entered the kitchen.

"Deepti! Where's that house elf?"

"She's cleaning out the attic. Your food's on the stove, all you have to do is use a warming spell."

"Why is she cleaning out the attic at dinner time?" Bellatrix said as she emerged from the kitchen and leaned against the door eyeing Rodolphus whose gaze was fixed on the newspaper. "Shouldn't she have done that in the morning when we were away and didn't need her services?"

"I already had dinner, and I didn't think you'd be coming back until tomorrow morning so I told her she could go ahead with the cleaning."

"Oh really, genius, and where do you suppose I'd spend the night?" Bellatrix said nastily while placing a hand on her hip.

Rodolphus sniffed humorously, his eyes not meeting hers. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one that brought it up, so obviously you must have something in mind. I couldn't possibly guess what though," Bellatrix added, "because ever since I married you, I have never spent a night away."

He looked up at her. "You disgust me."

She gaped at him. "Name one night that I wasn't with you," she hissed.

He shook his head. "You've never been with me, Bellatrix… not in the way in which I would like you to be, anyway."

Bellatrix turned towards the coffee table and then towards him. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"You've been sleeping with him again, haven't you?"

Bellatrix was caught cold and unprepared. She had expected him to go around the bush for a while longer while she came up with an explanation for what she knew he knew.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, her voice meeker than she would've liked.

For the first time, he looked up at her with his emotions on display through his enraged and hurt eyes.

"I want a divorce."

"What?" Bellatrix took a step towards him just as he stood up and threw his newspaper on his chair. "Who told you I was seeing him, was it that mudblood? She's always hated me, you know that!"

"No one told me, I figured it out myself. In a way, I feel that it's my fault, because the first time around I did nothing and simply let it go on until it came to an end on its own. I won't do the same this time around, you obviously don't care for me, and I won't be wasting away my years next to someone like that."

He walked past her and towards the foyer, Bellatrix following him, hot and cold sensations washing over her.

"Rodolphus, he approached me! I had no choice!"

He whipped around, grabbing her arm and smashing her against the wall in the process. Bellatrix let out a cry.

"How daft do you think I am?" he hissed, tightening his hold on her forearm, right on top of the dark mark. "You think I don't notice the way you look at him? Or the smile that appears on your lips when you feel the mark burn?" He twisted her arm further before letting go and walking out of the house. Bellatrix stayed rooted to the spot, her whole body felt numb. A few seconds later she registered a pain in her arm so she cradled it and noticed the red handprint shining over her Lord's mark. What had just happened? _Rodolphus is gone_, a part of her answered. Bellatrix walked up the stairs in a daze towards their bedroom, she needed to lay down. The house felt empty and silent, too silent. He would come back; he had probably only gone out for a drink to calm down. He would be back, and then everything would go back to normal. Yes, yes, that was it. Feeling calmer, Bellatrix lay down on the bed and prepared herself to take a nap; when she awoke he would be there again. She was sure of it. Then, she noticed the half open closet door. Bellatrix felt annoyed, she had a pet Peeve when it came to open doors. Muttering about lazy house-elves, she stood up and went to close the door. Just then, however, she noticed that most of Rodolphus' clothes were gone. She threw open the door; indeed, her clothes hung undisturbed, the other half of the closet though was unoccupied. On the closet floor, his suitcase was gone. Horror washed over her, her hand flew up to her mouth as her breathing sped up. He was gone, truly gone, the divorce! Oh no.

"No, no, no,no," Bellatrix muttered as she paced around her bedroom, hands pulling on her hair. What had she done? She had to get him back, but how?

"Bella, what is it?"

Bellatrix turned towards the doorway, surprise written all over her face at seeing her lord standing there.

"You called me with your mark," he went on to say at Bellatrix's expression. Of course, when Rodulphus grabbed her arm he took a hold of her mark.

"Rodolphus left," she said coming to a stop in the middle of the room. He came forward into their room.

"What do you mean 'left'?"

"He knows about us, and he confronted me, and then he said he was getting a divorce, and then he left," Bellatrix said rapidly while trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. He came to a step in front of her, eyes cold and calculating.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No," Bellatrix whispered.

Voldemort's eyes fixed onto hers, once he was sure she wasn't lying, he began walking towards the bedroom window where he stopped and stared out. Bellatrix could see his pensive face on the reflection; he looked troubled. Instantly, it made her feel better that he understood how she was feeling and felt the urgency of the situation. They truly were made for each other. Bellatrix scolded herself at this thought, and instead walked up to her lord, waiting to hear his advice.

"Do you think he's coming back?" he whispered while staring out at the sun setting.

"No," she whispered, "his clothes and his suitcase are gone from his closet."

Her lord's lips tightened. Bellatrix took his hand; it was nice to know he supported her feelings.

"Tell me exactly what he told you when he confronted you about it."

He withdrew his hand from hers and turned around impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Well, he said that he figured it out himself, and that no one told him. He then he said that it was all his fault our affair started up again because he didn't do anything about it the first time around…" Voldemort's facial muscles contracted, "and, well, then he left…."

Her lord began pacing the room briskly, hands clasped behind his back.

"He didn't do anything about it the first time around so now he wants to do something," he said and then came to a stop. "He could be at the mansion right now, looking for me," he said and then added in a whisper, "or plotting against me with someone."

Bellatrix frowned. "My lord? I do not understand."

"What is there to not understand?" he hissed, turning around to fix her with a glare. "When a man has been wronged, he must avenge himself."

"My lord," Bellatrix said as a realization came over her, "he would never do anything to you. He knows your lordship's powers are no match for his. He respects you, milord, why else did he let our affair go the first time around?"

"Because if he attempted to kill me, it would've ended in failure, " he snapped, "even if he had succeeded in taking my life, the other Death Eaters would've killed him because they had gained nothing thus far. However, now that the world is ours, and I am the head of it, the other Death Eaters would applaud him for it because now it would be easier for them to attempt a power grab."

Bellatrix stared shocked at him as it hit her just how bad the situation was turning. Once her rose set his mind on something, there was no talking him out of it.

"My lord," she said taking him by the hands. "I know Rodolphus, and he would never do that. What he meant when he said that he hadn't done anything about it the first time, but now he would, was the divorce. He will be getting a divorce from me, my lord, he will take no course of action against you or…your wife."

He ripped his hands out of hers and began pacing again. "He's probably at the mansion right now, looking for me, but he'll only find my wife…"

"I'm sure he won't do anything to her," Bellatrix said. He turned.

"What?"

"Your wife, my lord, Rodolphus would never do anything to hurt her."

He rolled his eyes, and went back to pacing. "No one cares about her."

Bellatrix was taken back, a frown briefly occupying her countenance.

"But they could try to sway her over to their side," he went on, "She loves me, I know she does, I worked hard to ensure she fell for me, but love is very fickly and in no way ensures loyalty. I killed almost all her friends, and she knows what I did; she knows that I only seduced her and married her to weaken the Order. She could've joined them by now," he said loudly.

"My lord, who's 'they'?" Bellatrix asked.

"How can you be so stupid, Bellatrix!" he yelled at her, eyes glinting madly. "Who else do you think? Him and his fellow conspirators! The Death Eaters! He wants to get revenge on me and take power for himself. He's stupid though," he added, "because as soon as he'd be in power, the other Death Eaters would murder him in a power struggle."

By now, Bellatrix was at a loss of words. "My lord…" she said in disbelief.

"I have to get to him before he gets to me!" he said turning to face Bellatrix, and then he Disapparated.

"My lord!" Bellatrix called out just as her Lord disappeared silently. Before his trace could vanish, she Disapparated and willed herself to follow him. She Apparated right behind him outside his office as he whipped open the door.

"My lord!" she exclaimed again; he ignored her. He snarled when he found his office empty and undisturbed, and then went towards the end of the room where his bedroom was. He went in, but came out almost instantly, his face a thundercloud. He threw floo at the fireplace and called for a house-elf. The creature appeared instantly and bowed.

"Has Rodolphus Lestrange been here today?"

"No, my lord."

"Look for him then, and get back to me. Where's my wife?"

"She's downstairs in the blue room having tea with Ms. Parkinson."

Without another word, he swept past the elf and out the room with Bellatrix following him downstairs. She had given up attempting to reason with him and followed him like a dutiful dog, his master. Once in the first wing of the grand mansion, he entered one of the salons where talking could be heard. Hermione was laying on an ornate, navy upholstered divan while Pansy sat in a matching sofa in front of her. When they saw the Dark Lord enter along with Bellatrix they stopped talking and looked up. Hermione's face went from cheery to foreboding at her husband's countenance.

"My lord," she said standing up hurriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Have you seen Rodolphus today?" he snapped.

"No," Hermione said before throwing Bellatrix a glance. "Why? What has she told you?"

"Is there something she should've told me about," he went on coming closer to her and grabbing her by the arm.

"What is wrong with you? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hermione snapped as he yanked her towards him.

"Are you plotting against me?"

The brunette stared at him disbelief. "What?! How could you ever –"

She cried out as he grabbed her more roughly. "Answer me."

"No!" She looked him right in the eyes as she said this. "Is that what that tramp told you?" she snapped, "how could you believe her?!"

He rolled his eyes and let go of her as he swept out of the room. Bellatrix was about to follow him when Hermione grabbed her roughly and whipped her around.

"When will you stop?!" she hollered at her, "can't you get it through your head? He doesn't give a shit about you! You might love him all you want, but he will never return the feeling, he will never be yours."

Bellatrix was about to reply, but found she couldn't. Suddenly, she felt as though the room was closing in on her, she needed to get out. She turned around and walked out of the room in a hurry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks for all your reviews and keep at it! Oh btw, I decided to split this chapter up to create some tension (I haven't had any cliffies so far.) So, there will be one more chapter, and then I am debating whether I should write an epilogue or not; so you guys let me know what you think.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Just as Bellatrix had expected, she found her lord sitting on their bench in the middle of the maze.

"My lord," she said to let her presence be known. She didn't want to get too close to him unannounced in his paranoid state.

"What."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Bellatrix said coming closer and stopping by his seated form.

"How can I be alright when your husband is out there planning my demise," he snapped. His head was tilted ever so slightly her way, but his gaze remained fixed on the cobblestone ground.

"My lord, I implore you to get that idea out of your mind, Rodolphus would never do anything to hurt you. We swore our allegiance to you all those years ago; we went to Azkaban for you and waited all that time and never once repented our decision. There is no way Rodolphus' loyalty would waver. " Bellatrix stopped and then added in a hushed tone, "Besides, he knew about us almost since it first started yet he never did anything about it."

"He's reached his breaking point," Voldemort muttered.

"Yes, but against me, my liege, not you," Bellatrix pressed on while leaning towards him.

"That may be so," he said more loudly as he stood up and began pacing, Bellatrix's eyes following him, "but it will only be a matter of time before he turns against me as well. I don't want to sit back and wait for the threat to be upon me to act, it is best to eradicate them when they are born."

Bellatrxi felt her heart begin to sink. "My lord, no…"

"Yes, my darling," he said sounding resolute while turning to look at her for the first time. "Either I die at his hand or him by mine."

"My lord, Rodolphus' resolution for you and the cause is as strong as mine; I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't sure. Like I, he would never do anything to harm you," Bellatrix said, her voice higher than usual as she took a few tentative steps in his direction while looking at him in the eyes to assure him of her truthfulness. "We would do anything to protect you, give our own lives even. Our marriage might be over, but our devotion to his lordship will never waver. "

The Dark Lord remained silent, pensive as always. Bellatrix continued staring into his eyes, he held her gaze for a few seconds and then started biting his tongue before looking away, eyes slightly narrowed.

"You would do anything to protect me?"

"Of course, my lord."

He gave a small nod, a hint of a smile on his face. "In that case, I will no longer kill Rodolphus."

Bellatrix smiled and was about to let out a sigh when he turned towards her with a smirk. "You will."

"My lord!"

"No, Bellatrix," he said loudly while walking towards her. "You swore to me when you took the mark that you would do anything for me, that you would never let harm come to me. You can't back off your word this far into the race, especially not you, Bella, given our history." He stopped in front of her, his form towering over hers. He smiled and slowly bent down and kissed her. She wanted to move away from him but trying to resist him was like denying herself air. Even as she surrendered herself to him, and the blissful feel of their copulation imbued her senses, her task hung in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Oh Bella, I knew this little affair would backfire on you! I told you to stay away from him; I would think you, being one of his closest followers, would know him and his proclivities better than I do!" Narcissa finished angrily as she finished hearing her sister's tale and stood up before walking towards the fireplace where she released her frustration through the ladylike art of reshuffling the ornaments on the mantle. She then went back to where her sister sat and reached over to the side table from where she grabbed a bell; Bellatrix frowned at the strident and high-pitched noise the bell made.

"Bring us a bottle of Bourbon," Narcissa told the house elf that appeared before turning her attention to Bellatrix.

"So, what are you going to do? Not that there are that many options for you," Narcissa said darkly.

Bellatrix shrugged, her eyes still staring at the carpet absentmindedly. "I don't know."

Narcissa grabbed her arm and squeezed it causing Bellatrix to snap out of her stupor and look up. "One thing is for certain though, you can't go through with his request."

"I don't want to," Bellatrix said quietly, "but what choice do I have? You don't say 'no' to him."

"Bellatrix! Rodolphus is your husband! You can't put him behind your darling _lord," _Narcissa's voice was so full of contempt as she said her last word that Bellatrix felt a surge of defensiveness coming over her, "whose done nothing but use you and couldn't care less about you."

"I am his favorite!" Bellatrix called out as the house elf appeared with the bottle and two glasses which it filled up and left on the center table. "His most loyal and devoted servant, he tells me all the time!"

Narcissa let out a bark of laughter. "Oh my dear sister, my opinion of you has just been lowered tremendously! I thought you were smarter that that, but I suppose your love for him has blinded you to such an extent that you no longer see past his sugar-coated words!"

"He entrusts me with missions and –"

"What missions?"

"The night we went to the ministry all those years ago to get the prophecy," Bella replied as Narcissa poured herself a drink and in a very unladylike way downed a shot.

"Lucius was in charge," Narcissa snarled as if reminiscing on a painful memory. "That is why he was sent to Azkaban, and your darling let him rot in there for a year because of his failure."

"Well, he entrusted me with that cup, a family heirloom of his which he told no one about," Bella said proudly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "A safe can do the same job."

Bellatrix recoiled as if she'd been whipped. "What are you trying to get out of this conversation? It has nothing to do with what I came to discuss!"

"It has everything to do with your current situation," Narcissa said standing up and looking down at her sister. "Your infatuation with that man has brought you nothing but trouble. I can help you getting Rodolphus to reconsider getting back together with you, but that will do no good if you are going to continue pursuing your lord. If I am to help you, I want you to promise under an unbreakable vow that you will end your relationship and infatuation with the Dark Lord."

"None of that matters right now. What I need to do is figure out a way to keep Rodolphus alive and stay alive myself."

Bellatrix sighed and took a shot of Bourbon. Narcissa eyed her wistfully and then sat down next to her.

"I can help you with that as well; I'm not promising anything, of course, but it would only ameliorate things." She took Bellatrix's hand as she spoke. "However, I want your word that you will never go back to him again. Rodolphus loves you, Bella, he is an excellent husband; he has always been with you, supporting you and making sure you are happy. How do you think it felt for him to live all those years trying to overlook your obvious love for the Dark Lord? Knowing that your happiness was not to be found at his side but at his master's . . . it's not fair, Bella, he is a gem of a husband, and I would hate to see you lose him for some unattainable Adonis who only sees your worth in your usefulness."

Bellatrix closed her eyes and sighed. "It was so horrible when I came home and saw Rodolphus' things were gone . . . I felt so empty. Is he with Rabastan?"

Narcissa nodded. "Lucius is actually with them right now; Rodolphus is a nervous wreck, Bella, I know he would get back with you in a heartbeat if he had the assurance that you would remain faithful."

Bella nodded. "Fine, I'll do the vow if you help me with Rodolphus and the Dark Lord."

Narcissa smiled and stood up. "Excellent, I'll get on it right now."

"How are you planning on convincing the Dark Lord to not kill Rodolphus?" Bella called out as her sister went out.

"By using my tactics, which you scoff at every chance you get."

Bellatrix frowned. "What?"

"I'll see you in a few hours," Narcissa called out and Disapparated.

* * *

"Thank you so much, dear, for agreeing to see me in such short notice," Narcissa said warmly as she and Hermione sat down in a velvet sofa next to the piano and the floor-length windows through which the moonlight projected itself on the Persian rug covered floor.

"It's no problem, you've been helping me with the pregnancy and all that. It was the least I could do," Hermione said with a smile, "would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Narcissa answered sweeping her straight blonde hair back and leaning forward, arms on her grey, pencil skirt-clad thighs. "I actually came to discuss something rather serious with you, you've heard about Rodolphus and my sister's separation I assume?"

"Yes," Hermione replied tersely, her chestnut locks falling down her periwinkle blue gown. "A shame, Rodolphus must be devastated."

"Yes," Narcissa said quietly, a sad smile on her face. "But I suppose your husband has told you now of his plans concerning Rodolphus?"

"I'm afraid so. I don't think he's being rational, but once an idea gets into his mind there is no getting it out," Hermione said with a sigh. "My husband told me how he and Bellatrix were together when she and Rodolphus first got married, and that Rodolphus knew but didn't do anything about it and that now, for some reason, he began suspecting they were together again and separated from Bellatrix." Hermione shrugged. "It makes sense, of course, but I think it's a big leap on the Dark Lord's part to assume that Rodolphus is planning his murder on a hunch. It just seems too rash and unlike Rodolphus."

Narcissa smirked at the Dark Lord's convenient version of the cause of Bellatrix's and Rodolphus' separation. His nerve never ceased to amaze her.

"That is exactly what I thought when my sister told me. I am going to ask for your forgiveness in advance, my lady, for altering you – especially in your state – but I think it's better if I share my thoughts with you."

Hermione nodded and leaned forward as best she could.

"I want to ask you to make your husband reconsider killing Rodolphus," Narcissa stated, "not only because it would be unjust, but because of what a dead Rodolphus would mean to your husband and my sister."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, and her lips tightened. "You think they would get together again?"

"I don't think it's too far-fetched an assumption," Narcissa said wide-eyed. "Bellatrix's infatuation with the Dark Lord is no secret, and if Rodolphus was no longer in the way . . . well I don't want to make assumptions about his lordship, but I know my sister would go after him relentlessly."

"No, he would go after her," Hermione said coldly. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Narcissa smiled warmly and placed her hand on Hermione's. "I think you are a wonderful girl and a great friend which is why I would hate to see you lose your rightful place next to his lordship. I know that you love him, and with the baby on the way, it would be criminal not to protect your marriage. After all, the only reason why Bella and your husband didn't get married the first time around was because of Rodolphus . . . ."

Narcissa broke off and smiled inwardly as she regarded the brunette's stormy countenance. She could almost hear the mudblood's brain processing the information and drawing conclusions. It was then that she knew her work was done.

"Once again I am so sorry for worrying you and ruining your night," Narcissa said but was interrupted by Hermione who gave her a warm smile and stood up.

"No, Narcissa, on the contrary, thank you for looking after me. I will make sure to have a talk with my husband now."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Wonderful, darling, I am glad I could be of assistance." She stood up and embraced Hermione. "Have a good night."

* * *

After Narcissa had come home, Bellatrix had pestered her about the occurrences at the Dark Lord's mansion until Narcissa was forced to lock herself in her room. She kept telling Bellatrix that it was better if she remained in the dark just in case the Dark Lord decided to question her. She also advised Bella to stay away from her Lord until he summoned her, which he did in the early afternoon of the next day.

"My lord," Bellatrix greeted trying to not allow her anxiety to show.

Voldemort turned from the floor-length window he had been staring out of. "Have you killed him yet?"

Bellatrix's heart sunk as she realized whatever Narcissa had done had had no effect. "No, my lord."

His eyes and lips hardened. "What are you waiting for, Bella?" he snapped.

"My lord," she said shrilly while coming towards him. "I am so sorry, but this is hard for me. Rodolphus is my husband, and I don't want to kill him, but at the same time I don't want to disappoint you. Forgive me, master, but are you sure you're not acting a little rash? Narcissa told me that Rodolphus is depressed and at home with his brother, it doesn't –"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK –"

Just then there was a knock on the door accompanied by a man's inquiry. "My lord?"

Bella froze, her hands going cold at her husband 's voice outside the door. Tom too looked dazed, his chest heaving due to his interrupted rage. Bellatrix turned to look at him, but his eyes stayed glued on the door. She saw his hand dig in his pocket for his wand, she whimpered.

"Come in," Voldemort said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Final chapter! It came out a little shorter than I had expected so I kind of integrated a mini epilogue at the end. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, guys!

XrazorxpiesX: I don't really see Voldemort as loving Bella. He just takes advantage of her love to suit his needs.

vertpassionrouge: you're so sweet! Well I hope this update wasn't too late.

LazyCatfish27: haha I know, but cliffies are needed in a story.

J3nny: don't lose hope yet for Rod 

Smaginn: awww thanks! Glad u like the tom/herm. Most people were kinda weirded out, but when you really think about it, they have a lot in common so I don't think it's too much of a stretch.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Rodolphus looked startled as he entered and found his wife standing right in front of their lord. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting, my lord?" he said attempting to sound off-hand, but the pain in his eyes was visible, and it made Bellatrix want to pull her hair out.

"No, we were simply having a discussion," Voldemort said quickly and moved away from Bellatrix who was looking everywhere but at her husband. "What do you need?"

"His lordship knows by now, I'm sure, about Bellatrix's and my divorce, but I just thought you ought to hear it from me. It would be disrespectful to go about it any other way," Rodolphus said. Bellatrix tried to look at him, but she still couldn't; however she didn't want to gaze at her lord because she didn't want Rodolphus to feel uncomfortable. "I also want to assure you that this will in no way affect my loyalty and devotion to you and the cause. The vow I took all those years ago is fresh in my mind, and I do not intend to break it as you have given me no reason to. Everything you promised to do we have achieved; so I feel nothing towards you except the utmost respect."

Bellatrix turned to look at her lord whose hard gaze was fixed on Rodolphus. "Are all the claims you just made to me true?"

"Yes, of course, my lord," Rodolphus said quickly while taking a step towards him and inviting him to search his mind.

Just then, the door was opened; and the tension in the room was momentarily lifted by Hermione's unexpected arrival. "Rodolphus," she greeted with a candid smile before coming to stand next to her husband. Bellatrix involuntarily took a step away from the Dark Lord and threw a glance at Hermione.

"You see, Rodolphus, I have the feeling that your loyalty has suffered due to recent occurrences, and I can't risk the consequences of that," Voldemort finished staring coldly at his servant who seemed to have just realized the gravity of the situation. Out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix saw the look of fear on Rodolphus' face and quickly averted her eyes to the carpet while biting her lip to prevent herself from losing her composure. She knew he wouldn't live much longer. It was when she rapidly looked upwards to dry up the involuntary tears that sprang in her eyes, that she saw Hermione gazing at her. Bellatrix blushed at the idea of the mudblood seeing her cry, but that thought was quickly overridden by more pressing worries.

"Haven't you checked Rodolphus' truthfulness, my lord? With your Legilimency skills you could easily put any worries at ease, and I am sure that Rodolphus has nothing to hide," Hermione was saying.

"I've already checked him," Voldemort replied looking down at his wife.

"And seeing as how Rodolphus is still alive, I am to assume that you have verified he is not ill-intentioned," the brunette went on. Bellatrix was staring at their exchange with bated breath. She knew Hermione was Rodolphus' last chance at survival.

"Yes, but there is always a chance . . ." he muttered, brown eyes shining.

Hermione peaked an eyebrow. "So, you're doubting your skills, my lord?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed, and he threw back his head as if he had been slapped. "Never," he snapped.

"Well then shouldn't you be dismissing Rodolphus and Bellatrix? I am sure they have a lot to discuss amongst themselves," Hermione replied.

The frowning Dark Lord stood silently, his large eyes found their way to Rodolphus', and a few seconds later, fluttered away like a butterfly that lost interest on a particular flower. He made a dismissive wave with his hand and turned away towards the corner bar. Bellatrix swallowed somewhat audibly, could it really be happening? Were they off the hook? She didn't even have enough time to answer her question as she was pulled away by Rodolphus who led her outside while holding her tightly by the arm. Once they were out of earshot and in a deserted parlor, he turned to her in a fury.

"What did you tell him about me? You were going to have him kill me; if it hadn't been for the Lady I would be dead right now," he finished as if he still couldn't believe he was alive.

"No, I didn't want to kill you! It was all him, he assumed that you would want to get revenge on him for sleeping with me all these years. He wanted me to kill you, but I didn't want to and before you came in that's what I was telling him!" Bellatrix said coming towards him. "Rodolphus, it's over, and to tell you the truth, I don't mind as much as I did when you left."

"Do you still love him?" Rodolphus said quietly, the anxiousness in his voice palpable.

"I do, and I always will, but I found that the closer I grew to him, the more my love faltered. It's . . ." Bellatrix struggled for words, "it's as if he were a rose. It is something so beautiful and perfect at first sight, but when you come closer; you see the thorns, and the bug-ridden center . . . " Bellatrix voice lowered with each word before dying off. "I don't want to get so close to him as to become disillusioned."

"No one's perfect," Rodolphus said quietly.

"No one," Bellatrix admitted looking at him in the eye. "I'm not proud of the way I treated you all these years. You had to put up with a lot; you never complained, and you stuck by me no matter how badly I treated you. I had to lose you to be able to realize this, and so now all I can say is that I want you back. You mean so much to me, and I couldn't imagine life without you anymore."

"How do I know you won't go back with him?"

"I don't want to," Bellatrix said coming closer to him, "and he won't want to because I disobeyed a direct order by refusing to kill you. He knows know that my love for him is not as unconditional as he thought."

For the first time, a small smile made its way onto Rodolphus' face like the sun peeking from behind stormy clouds. Bellatrix returned his smile and reached for his hand. "Are we good then?"

"Yes," he replied taking a stronger hold of her hand, "we are."

* * *

"What time do I need to be at the ministry?"

"At four, my lord," Bellatrix said looking down at her lord who was sitting at the table under the gazebo. It was a beautiful summer day; her lord wore a thin linen white shirt and black pants while sipping out of a martini glass.

"Should I push it back to five?"

He shook his head. "No, there's not that much to do around here, anyway. Ever since that baby came, Hermione's been spending every waking minute with it."

"Isn't it a boy, my lord?"

He shrugged. "It's not going to be sexually active until a while from now so does it really matter?"

Bellatrix didn't reply and fought the amused smile that wanted to appear on her face. Voldemort was silent as well as he stared out at the Koi pond they were in the middle of. Further away stood the mansion's back entrance, the grand doors had been opened to allow the gentle summer breeze in through the rippling white curtains.

"How do I look, Bellatrix?" He asked suddenly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"As stylish as usual, my lord, a paradigm of elegance."

His sideways smirk became more pronounced. "You find me attractive then?"

It was Bellatrix's turn to smile coyly. "Your wife is a very lucky woman, indeed."

His smile disappeared, and an annoyed look took over his face as he waved her off. Bellatrix walked back onto the lawn feeling proud but anguished at the same time. She had resisted his advances! Would Narcissa be proud, she had always referred to Bellatrix as the Dark Lord's 'favorite plaything', but that was no more. At times it was hard for Bellatrix to not fall into her old routine of complete devotion; However, at the same time, not much had changed: she still loved him, was fervently loyal and would do anything to assure his well-being. The difference being, she was a little more selfish. Bellatrix was sure that the small degree of selfishness she had gained would vanish in an instant if her lord pushed hard enough, but he hadn't. It was as if he too had realized that the parasitic relationship he'd imposed on her had run its course. He had other things to worry about now and occupy his time. There were always occasional relapses of course, – like the one at the end of their conversation – but Bellatrix was able to fend them off when they occurred.

"Are we still going at four?" Rodolphus asked Bellatrix as she walked into the foyer.

"Yes, he's not changing it," she said as she turned towards the music room where many female voices could be heard crooning and squealing.

"Ooh, he's so cute!"

"Look at those big eyes with their long lashes," one of the women said in a baby voice. There was a collective squeal. "Look at him smiling! Awww"

Bellatrix turned to look at her husband who was rubbing his ear as if it pained him. "This is what I've had to deal with while your were out there having your chat with him."

Bellatrix sniffed humorously while grabbing his hand and leading him outside. "I told you to come with me."

"He's still kind of mad at me."

"If he were, he wouldn't be taking you with him to the ministry today," Bellatrix replied walking past the maze and towards a path leading into the forest.

"Still," Rodolphus muttered, "just because you get off completely doesn't mean he doesn't harbor some sort of suspicion towards me."

"I didn't get off, Rodolphus, he let go." She turned towards him, stopping in the path. "We're all better off this way."

"You still love him though," Rodolphus muttered a little resentful.

"Yes, but I love you, too. I might be in love with him, but you keep me happy and stable whereas with the Lord, I would eventually . . . collapse into myself like a dying star. We are too similar, he and I, and you can't put out a fire with more fire, you need water, which is what you are to me and Hermione to him." Bellatrix finished with a smile; not so much directed at Rodolphus, but at herself, because for the first time, she understood.


End file.
